Insanity 4
by Super Ninja Cupcakes
Summary: Again! insanity! In this dramatic hurt-comfort novelet, relationships are made stronger, while others fade... T for bad words, possible violence, and some suggestive humor  Mild  told from multiple POVs. Expect romance! ;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Six weeks, that's how long it had been since Buck left to go back to his Dinotopia, and that whole fiasco with us and Sophie. Six good, fairly happy weeks. I had invited Zeke over about three times, and Manny had learned to vaguely trust him.

I had gone back to the human world for Halloween, going to Gillette Wyoming for a party at my best friend Zaygen Blowscowski's place. I'd gone trick or treating with Jayden, Cassandra, and Tina, all other friends of mine. Who, I might add, all may become a part of the I.D.C.A. some time. I know Megan D did, and Ray had it bad for her. Lucky him, she decided to become a Raccoon.

It was a warm day, witch were rare, in November, the day some things went wrong, but others all too right. What I mean is, well, you'll see…

Sophie darted her eyes to a random tree martin we were walking by, once we were past him, she leaned closer to me and whispered, "He's got the hots for you girl."

"Him?" I asked almost skeptically. I still had it bad for Buck, and missed him.

"But…" her voice trailed off.

"But…?" I motioned for her to continue.

Sophie seamed as if she were hiding behind her jet-black emo hair, "He thinks, you see, Christa… he thinks you're a lesbian."

My face flushed white under my red fur, my stomach sunk to my feet. "I… she, oh my… did she really…?" I stopped; I was getting choked up, and I never cried in front of her or anyone else in the ice age.

"I am so sorry red." Sophie said, wrapping me in a hug. I almost burst into tears anyway, but I held back.

"Why does this happen to _me_?" I said softly, still trying my hardest to hold back tears. More of a statement than a question. "I gotta go!" with that I broke away from the embrace and ran off towards Ray's tree. Well, his _old_ tree anyway, he had moved into a new one. Yet I always went there to be alone, ever since that fight with Sophie the month before.

On the way I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, sprinting towards the hollow tree, ready to cry my eyes out. All I knew was that a nasty rumor had been spread about me, and that Christa would pay through the nose when I got my hands on her, and that nobody would let me baby sit for them again. My mother once let a woman baby sit my brother and I, then she went on the lady's face book and found out she was bisexual, after that she fired her. Of coarse, I am not now nor have I ever been bisexual, but everyone would believe Christa, who acted perfect.

My mother, as I entered the tree I couldn't help thinking about calling her, telling her what happened, and having her pick me up. But this wasn't school, this wasn't the fifth grade where I could go in the bathroom and cry, then call mom to pick me up. This was real… well, kind of. But anyway, I was an adult, and I needed to act like one.

Once I was sat down in the hollow, I didn't cry, I couldn't. Like when you have had a horrible fight with someone you love, and then you don't cry right away, and then you feel as if you can't. And it's replaced by a sickly fatigue. I acted upon this fatigue; I laid my head down, and slowly drifted off.

(Author's note: Sooo sorry about the downer first chapter... Happieness is sure to come!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hello all! I don't know if you remember me from the prologue, but my name is Raymon, or Ray for short. Asia doesn't know I'm using her lap-top, but this is part of the story that which is very important and cannot be expressed from her point of view. So you see, I will be telling you a big part of the story so the next one will make sense.

I was walking through the forest, talking to Megan D, another I.D.C.A. member, and a raccoon. When Suzan comes running past me like a bullet. Sophie was hot on her tail, but I stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Hey, hey, what's with Suzan?" I asked, trying to calm down the panting she-weasel.

"She… *pant* found out about what *pant* Christa said." she seamed about to pass out.

"Oh god, she must be crushed. Damn Sophie, have you had anything to eat today?" she looked like she'd lost a lot of weight in the last few weeks.

"Not, really." She looked guilty. "But, we're talking about Suzan, not me. I think she's going to your old place."

"What's wrong with Suzy cue?" asked a voice behind us. I turned to find, Buck. Yeah, he wasn't my _favorite_ person, but Suzy had a thing for him, and this could be just the thing she needed.

"Buck! So happy to see you again!" Sophie said, waving hello and giving him a smile.

"And you Sophie. Now, what's all the commotion then?"

I rolled my eyes. I knew this guy was a brit, but I had no idea he had to have perfect grammar all the time.

"Suzy's upset; you need to go talk to her. She always gets happier when you're around. Crash, Eddie, front and center!" Sophie said, with that, the twins came out from behind the rock they were hiding behind.

"How did you know we were there?" Eddie asked, he looked all confused.

"I sees all!" Sophie exclaimed, making her hands look like cobras and making a weird face.

"Dang." Crash said, looking all amazed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty amazing. But anyways, I need you two to take Buck to see Suzan at Ray's old hollow."

The boys saluted her and set off, Buck following close behind.

(Author's note)

Ray: well that's chapie two everyone!

Asia: Ray! Why are you on my lap top and why are you in my house? I took your key last week!

Ray: O.o …how long have you been standing there? You ninja!

Asia: yeah and I'm goanna rearrange your teeth ninja style if you touch my computer without asking again! -.-

Ray: O.O …uh, I gotta go…

Asia: ^^ I kid. You can use it, just tell me first okay?

Ray: okay, gosh you scare me.

Asia: I can kick you out and it's like, 38 degrees outside. Anyways, I shall have chapter three written soon and thank you and good night and blah, blah, blah.

Ray: ges, and their will be more of my POVs to come!

Asia: ges there will indeed! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Author's note: I'm back! Ray gave me my lap top back after he downloaded some Brittany Spears onto a CD he was making for his "Sister" anyway, here's chapter three!)

I woke up to Crash shaking me to get me to wake up, and typical little Eddie was slapping me slightly, a rude awakening.

"Hey wake up sleepy silly head!" from Crash.

"We got a surprise for ya!" from Eddie.

I shot up, forgetting I was against the wall of the tree, and banged my head hard. "Son of a-" then I saw him, Buck, I couldn't have bean happier at that moment, "Buck!" I ignored my throbbing headache and ran over to Buck, giving him a tight squeeze. "I am so happy to see you again!" I almost started bawling then! I mean, tears of joy anyways. Buck was taken aback, but didn't fall over, almost, but no quite.

"Well you're in a good mood Suzy cue." oh my nick-name, how I missed it so!

At that moment, I could almost hear Clay Walker singing the first few lines of, _Fall. _"Yeah, well I am now." I blushed slightly. Crash and Eddie were snickering behind us. "Ah blow it out your noses!" I waved a dismissing hand. They did not blow it out their noses, they started laughing out loud. I suppose I was asking for that though.

"Are you sure you're in a very good mood?" Buck asked, why would he ask that? Crazy, but then again, this _is_ Buck we're talking about.

"Yeah, happy see!" I pointed at my smiling face.

"Crash, Eddie, I have a mission for you two!" He kept his eye on me, even if he was speaking to the twins. Once the boys were front and center, he told them their "mission". "Okay, run as fast as you can in that direction and don't stop until you're legs are about to fall off, then, lay down on the ground and find a cloud that looks like… a brontosaurus, then walk slowly back to me." the boys looked at him like he was crazy. Again, duh! But they still did as he said.

"You don't look happy." this surprised me, I was the best little-miss hide your pain in the whole world! "I see it in your eyes." he said all dramatic. Then he took a long gaze into my eyes, "See, sadness, right there in the pupil." he pointed a little.

"Really?" I asked, sounding amazed.

"No, not really, I ran into Sophie and Ray on the way here." now that makes sense!

"Oh, did they tell you what happened?" I asked, fiddling with my hair, that I now was able to, and had been tying up as of about nine weeks earlier.

"No, they sent me, Crash, and Eddie over to see if you were alright." good, he didn't know what Christa had said yet, if he did, what would he think?

I blushed, "Oh, well, I really am happy to see you again, and it does cheer me up that you're here. And if it's all the same to you, I'd rather not talk about what happened…" my voice trailed off.

"S'all right Suzy cue, I understand." he wrapped his arm around my shoulders all chummy and did his signature heart-melter goofy grin, "After all, best mates don't gotta talk all the time, just be there."

I did the same as he had, with my usual sweet smile, "I couldn't have said it better! Thanks,"

"My pleasure! So, you wanna go fishing?" he gave a wild-eyed smile an released me, slinging his knife over his shoulder.

"Yeah I do!" I said excitedly. "Think the boys'll be back from that wild goose chase any time soon?" I smiled slyly.

Buck returned the look, "Why do you think I sent them on it to begin with?"

I blushed again, had he planned this? "Well, it'll be supper time soon, and everyone will be so happy to see you…" I trailed off, again.

"Aye and I can't wait to see them either. Oh, and Rodure has your scent, so, whenever you want to visit, any time at all, just come on in and he'll pick you up… if he doesn't try to eat you," He messed with his chin like you see guys with facial hair do when they're thinking. "Probably not though, but I'd keep a weapon with me just in case."

I gave a sharp nod, "Sounds like a plan!"

"Promise you'll visit?" he asked in a teasing tone, then he rested on his knife like he did in his wallpaper picture.

I slowly took the knife from him, then held it like it was an important relic or something like that, "I swear on Rudy's tooth!"

Buck chuckled, "Well, that's a pretty solid promise, I think I can sleep tonight." he joked.

I laughed and snorted, "Thanks Buck, this is just what I needed. You, how ever do you know when to show up?"

"Psychic powers." he tapped his head.

"Really?"

"Nope, I just felt like seeing you… all, really…" he was getting tongue tied now; it was funny to watch mister confident get like that. He was really making me feel better, just by being there. "Yeah, I guess I just have good timing."

"I guess so too." I answered. "So, I guess we should get going, fish won't be biting long. First we gotta stop by the cave and get my sphere, I learned how to use it for fishing, so it'll help." with that we climbed down the tree and started off toward the cave.

T.R.O.U.B.L.E. off the left side! Christa the bottle blonde mink priss and her clique were right around the corner.

"Hey lez, what do you think you're doing?" Christa sneered.

I felt my confidence fly south for… well to be honest the bitch flies south every time I need it! "Um, I-" Buck interrupted.

He said, "Firstly, do not speak to her like that. Secondly, she's going fishing with me." he emphasized that part, trying to make Christa jealous I guess. "And thirdly, there's this new thing called bathing, maybe you should try it some time." he counted each one off on his finger tips, and you could chip ice off his words. I was thankful to god that he intervened when he did.

"Stay out of this Cyclops!" she half yelled, shoving Buck.

"Why don't you just mind your own damn business bitch! And stay the hell out of mine!" I shoved her harder than she had shove Buck, and she fell to the ground, "And if you ever lay a hand on him again I swear to god I will feed you to Diego! Alive! Now scram!" Christa got up and scrambled away, along with the other pin-heads she was with.

"Damn, kitty got claws, rawr!" Buck clawed the air with his hand. It surprised me that he responded so sexist, but, hey, he was a dude, and dudes like cat-fights for some odd reason.

"Oh don't try to pretend you don't love it!" I teased.

(Author's note)

Asia: okay, so there's chappie three! ^^ I will have chapter 4 done as soon as my typing fingers will allow! The truth is I could have this whole thing done in one night if my mom would let me… too bad she won't. Anyways, I haves a spesh guest on my note today! David Hasellehof! Jk it's only Sid.

Sid: Hello? I can hear you.

Asia: Shut up Sid.

Diego: I like that saying!

Asia: D, honey, I told you that you could do the teaser next time!

Diego: Oh, come on Suzan, can't I stay?

Asia: *pulls out a water gun*

Diego: *backs away*

Asia: Good, now, Sid, give zee teaser.

Sid: Okay, ehem. Will Suzan stand up to Christa? Will Ray admit his feelings for Megan?

Ray: *interrupting* I resent that!

Sid: Shut up Ray.

Asia: Now I like _that_ saying!

Sid: Thank you Suzan! Anyways, Will Suzan and Buck ever get together already? _I_ hope so. And will Diego tell us why he's afraid of water? Will I ever get a speaking part In this? Will Diego get a girlfriend? Will _I _ever get a girlfriend? Why am I asking _you _all these questions? Probably none of them will be answered next time, so good night people of earth klevland and Canada!

Asia: Thank you Sid! ^^ and good night!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(Author's note: Hello all! I am now starting on what I like to call the bomb-shell chapter! You'll see what I mean ;) but for now, hasta la vista baby!)

Buck and I were walking in the direction of the cave, when I heard Diego's voice, "Yeah, I've been living here for quite some time." he said coolly. My ears moved around, looking for where the voices were coming from. When I located the source of the voices, I grabbed Buck's arm and pulled him behind a bush. He tried to protest, but I shushed him and pointed to where Diego was. Buck mouthed the word, "Oh" and nodded.

Once we were settled in our spying-spot, I soon noticed that Diego was talking to, a girl! She could've been a cousin or something- who am I kidding? Does anyone here _really_ buy that for a second? I don't. Anyway, this was the time to make a move; I exited the hiding place and calmly walked over to Diego and the saber girl.

"Good evening Tigey- um, Diego." I started casually, I didn't want to call him Tigey Wigey in front of the girl because, well, I didn't want to be mother goose _all_ the time did I? Nope.

"Evenin' Suzy." he answered shortly.

"So who's your friend?" I kept on, trying to make it seem like a legit coincidence that I found him talking to a girl.

"Suzy, this is Jillian. Jillian, Suzy." he answered.

"Hello." said Jillian, she sounded like a girl from Star Bucks.

"Very nice to meet you Jillian, say, I usually have one of Diego's" (at this point Diego was making the "Cut it out!" sign where Jillian couldn't see) "friends over when Buck is here. Would you like to come over for dinner? I make great salmon!" I smiled smugly, and Diego was evil-eyeing me.

"Oh my gosh, I'd love to! Thank you so much," from a smiling Jillian.

"Well I'll catch you two later, gotta go catch dinner!" I started to walk off, but Diego stopped me.

He said, "Wait, you said something about Buck?"

"Yup, he's someplace around here, me and him were just going fishing." I said all nonchalantly.

"Oh," he grinned slyly, "Well, have fun." damn it! He knows too! Are my feelings really all that transparent to everyone? I hope not.

"Oh, I will, you kids have fun." I winked "And see you guys later."

After that Buck and I started down towards the river, I had completely forgotten about my sphere. But I guess it didn't matter, so long as Buck had his knife. All I could think about was, what would we talk about? Would it be awkward? Would we catch anything with all this nervousness building up inside me? Oh how I wished we had at least had a third wheel! Well at least I could have some alone time with him, I mean, everyone wanted to be around Buck all the time because they missed him; I may not have gotten another chance like that for a long time. So I decided to do my best with small-talk, and maybe even flirt a little.

After about three minutes I got sick of the silence, so I decided to work on that small-talk. The problem was, I didn't know how to make small-talk without sounding retarded. Hey, don't blame me, the first time I tried making small talk with a guy was horrible! I ended up talking about the weather and Family Guy for two hours. Pretty bad huh? Well I didn't need anything like that happening again.

"So, pretty day huh?" I said all nonchalant.

"Small talk isn't easy is it?" Buck said as nonchalantly as me.

My jaw dropped in surprise, how in the hell did he know I was thinking that? "How- what- how did you…?" I stuttered, trying to find the right words.

Buck stared laughing his head off, "Suzy cue, you crack me up." he finally said, still recovering from laughter. "I didn't. I just guessed."

"You mind reader! Holey cow, I'm starting to think you _are_ a psychic!" I accused, starting to laugh as well.

"Maybe, maybe not." Buck shrugged.

"Well can your psychic powers attract fish?" I asked, standing at the bank of the river.

"No, but I might know something that could."

I nodded as if telling him to continue.

"Sing."

I go, "What?"

"Sing" he reiterated.

"Sing?" I returned.

"Yes sing, like la la la la la. Sing." he sounded sooo much like Ben at that moment, even the tone-deaf part!

"Oh, well, how will that help?"

"Fish like music." he said shortly.

I shrugged, and cleared my throat,

"_This time,_

_ This place,_

_ Miss used, mistakes_

_ Too long, too late_

_ Who was I to make you wait?_

_ Just one chance, just one breath_

_ Just in case there's just one left_

_ Cause you know, you know, you know,_

_ I love you,_

_ I loved you all along,_

_ And I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_ I keep dreamin you'll be with me and you never know,_

_ Stop breathin if I don't see you anymore_

_ On my knees, I'll ask_

_ Last chance for one last dance_

_ Cause with you, I'd withstand all of it to hold your hand_

_ I'd give it all,_

_ Give it for us, give anything but I wont give up_

_ Cause you know, you know, you know,_

_ I love you, _

_ I loved you all along_

_ And I miss you, been far away for far too long,_

_ I keep dreamin' you'll be with me and you never know,_

_ Stop breathin' if I don't see you anymore _

_ So far away, been far away for far too long_

_ But you know, you know you know,_

_ I wanted I wanted you to stay,_

_ And I'm needin I need to hear you say,_

_ I love you, _

_ I loved you all along, and I forgive you,_

_ For beein away for far too long_

_ So keep breathin', cause I'm not leavin you anymore_

_ Believin, hold onto me never let me go_

_ Keep breathin cause I'm not leavin you anymore_

_ Believin, hold onto me never let me go." _

For those of you who are wondering, yes it's Nickelback. And yes, I was singing it in rights to Buck, come on, it was perfect. "Anything yet?" I asked, peering into the water.

"Salmon, two o'clock!" he half whispered, as if the fish could hear us, pointing at the water excitedly, "See, fish _are_ attracted to pretty voices,"

I blushed, "Yeah, you sure showed me. Now lets catch us some dinner." I rubbed my hands together and got into the water, Buck fallowed.

We caught three big 'uns before we decided to take a break. We were still in the water, but most of the fish had gone.

"Hey, Buck," my face twisted into a wicked grin, "I think I see a fish over there," he swam up to me.

He goes, "Where?"

And then I said, "Right, here!" and splashed him, then I swam away real fast.

"Oh, you're asking for trouble Suzy cue!" he says.

I gave him a sly grin, "Oh, am I-" before I could tell what was happening, Buck was right beside me, and had me in his grasp, "No, stop it! Buck!" I protested, laughing and squirming all the while. Before I knew it, he was throwing me into the water, kind of like my uncle Grady did with me, my brother, and my cousins. Once I got up to the surface I yelled uncle and ended our little frankest. Buck was still chuckling, though. He had on his smug grin for a while after that.

Once we got out of the water, Buck and I laid down on the bank on our backs. The grass was soft. The golden sunset was spread out across the evening sky in front of us, reflecting off of some ice sickles, making them all the more beautiful. _I must be insane._ I thought. I mean, what I was about to do _was_ pretty insane. But hey, I'd done it once, I could do it again. I leaned close to Buck, and planted one right on his cheek.

"Thanks so much." I said directly after kissing him.

Buck looked confused, "What for?"

_clueless! _"For everything." I said, "For being there for me, for standing up for me, for helping me through a rough day, for everything." we sat up, and upon doing so, I hugged Buck. With nothing else said, we gathered up the fish, and Buck's knife, and headed back to the cave.

_(Author's note)_

Sid: O.o …Oh my god! That was a bombshell chapter!

Asia: I know huh? ^^

Crash/Eddie: *Singing* Diego and Jillian sittin in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.! first comes love-

Diego: *Roars* I'm goanna kill you and eat you rotisserie style you miscreants! *chases after them*

Crash/Eddie: *scream and run away*

Sid: Pay no attention to the moody tiger and hellion possums! ^^

Buck: How the hell did I get here?

Crash/Eddie: *in unison* BUCK! *Run over and tackle Buck*

Diego: How _did_ we get here Suzan?

Asia: Moving on! Diego give the teaser and don't kill the twins, you can kill them later ^^

Crash: We love you too?

Diego: Ehem, will Ray ever tell Megan D how he feels? Will-

Ray: Stop saying that!

Diego: Anyway, will Sophie ever kick her eating disorder? Will-

Sophie: Quit saying that! What, how much, and when I eat is my business!

Diego: Stop interrupting! Gosh! *Sighs* Okay where was I? *flips through pages of teasers* oh, Will dinner go as planned? Does that question have any meaning? ;) when will Sid get a line in this?

Sid: An excellent point!

Diego: Shut up! Anyways, will this teaser ever get finished without further interruptions? Who knows? Thank you and good night!

Asia: Thanks D! I shall have chappie five done A.S.A.P.! good night! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Before time for everyone to get home rolled around, me and Buck were left alone. And the "lord of the flames" had left a fire going already. It didn't look like "lord of, touch me and you're dead" was coming either, if he didn't I'd send Crash or Eddie to get Zeke and he'd get Diego's meal. speaking of meals, I had to go get Sophie, or else she wouldn't eat, and that would not do. Not a'tall.

"Buck," I started, looking at him, he was on the ground, sharpening his knife.

He nodded his head, "Aye?"

"I'm goanna go get Sophie, she needs to eat, she wont unless I make her." I answered, excusing myself.

Nothing in the world could have prepared me for what awaited at that tree house, nothing. It was horrible, shocking, horrifying. My heart went cold at the sight of her, lying there, motionless. She didn't look like she was breathing, I went over slowly and checked her pulse. She was dead. My best friend had died; the last time I saw her she hugged me, and I ran away. On the wall was a leaf note, it read:

_Dear Suzy,_

_ By the time you read this, I'll be gone. I know my choice was wrong, (I didn't commit suicide moron, I mean I starved cause I wouldn't eat) but I feel like I'm dying, so as my last will and testament, I want you to sing our favorite song to remember me by, sing a sad one to match the pain, and a happy one to lift your spirits. Burry me under the willow tree at noon, with that little dino-tooth necklace you gave me. I also want you to, as my dying wish, go for it with Buck. You know that's what I would want. I may be dead, but that doesn't mean I'll be some serious old fuddy-duddy deciding who gets my tree, now does it? We're still just two twenty-three -ear-old teenagers aren't we? Tell my family I love them, and I will see them when it's time to go home. I love you, Red._

_ -Sophie._

My heart was broken, dead, shattered beyond repair. "Oh Sophie, why?" I said shakily. I couldn't be there anymore, I was too much, too much for me to bear. "I love you too Bumble Bee." with that I slid down the tree trunk and ran away as fast as I could. I clutched the leaf note in my hand, fingernails digging into my palms all the way.

"Buck! Buck!" I yelled as I entered the cave. I hadn't realized I was crying until that moment. "She's dead, Sophie's dead! Oh god… she's gone, Buck…" and you better believe I fell into those arms and cried just like a baby, total waterworks fest.

"Oh my god, Suzy cue…" Buck said, barely audible through my sobs, he held me closer, at this point we were both on our knees on the ground. "You're sure?"

I held out the leaf note, he understood right away. "Oh Jesus, Buck, I don't know if I'll get through this!" I sobbed, "How could she? She was a beautiful, sweet, wonderful baby-blue eyed girl! She was so young, Buck!" I said between wails and sobs, "How could she? Her family will be crushed…"

"Shhhh, it' okay Suzy cue, she'll be alright." he was rocking me now, "Don't worry, I'll be here, I'll help you through it." he said soothingly.

"Oh my god." I whispered.

"What?" Buck asked.

"People will be here soon." I go, "I need to pull myself together." I tried to get up, but Buck kept me down. I couldn't remember the last time I had fallen into somebody's arms and just cried; that somebody had held me.

"You don't always have to be so though, you're always keeping it together, staying strong. But you can only do that so long before you need to let go. And for you, that time is now."

"Buck, that may be the smartest, sanest, most sensible thing you've ever said to me. And, I want to admit something." I said the last part more quietly.

"Aye?" he answered, even quieter than me.

"I love you." I said so quietly it was barely audible, "And I know you wont stay, but, I just wanted-" I was caught off guard by the shock of my life, Buck leaned in and kissed me! No cheek action, nuh uh, right on the mush, the business end o' my face! If I didn't believe in chain-letter texts before, I sure as hell did now! When it ended I was full-on enchanted, putty in his hands, so to speak.

He caressed my cheek ever so gently and said the million dollar words, "I love you too, Suzy cue."

After I'd stopped crying, I rested my head on Buck's shoulder, and absent-mindedly began to sing,

"_Sophie cannot, finish her dinner_

_She said she's had too much_

_ Sophie's trying to make herself thinner_

_ She says she eats enough_

_And her brother says, "you're joking"_

_And her mother's heart is broken_

_She can be like all the other girls,_

_Living in an ordinary world,_

_Be just like all the other girls_

_Sophie's losing weight by the minute_

_ The doctors say it's not good_

_And her sister won't stop crying, _

_Cause her daddy says, Sophie's dying _

_ So she can be like all the other girls, _

_ Living in an ordinary world,_

_ Be just like all the other girls_

_ So today Sophia is with Jesus_

_ Cause she never thought she could please us_

_ But she was nothing like the other girls,_

_ Living in some old ordinary world, ordinary world_

_ Nothing like the other girls."_

I could tell Buck was crying, because a tear fell on my right shoulder.

(Author's note)

Ray: Oooooh! Omg! Holey shit! #$%!

Asia: Ray… Ray calm down!

Ray: Can I tell the next part?

Asia: Yes Ray.

Ray: Yayuh! Good cause they wouldn't get it if I didn't.

Asia: I know huh? ^^

Rose: *sniffling* Oh my poor Sophie! *bursts into tears*

Asia: I know huh? *hugs Rose*

Diego: *whispering* Who's she?

Asia: You'll meet her in the next chapter… now shut up, she's hurting.

Diego: Oh, I see.

Sid: Poor Sophie!

Crash/Eddie: *in unison* I know huh?

Sid: *Crying* She was so young!

Asia: Nobody else cries! Or else I'm goanna cry and it'll just be a mess!

Buck: What did I just get done telling you in that last chapter?

Asia: …Shut the hell up -.-

Crash: Can me and Eddie give the teaser?

Asia: No teaser this time, it's too good to give any of it away ^^ P.S. me and my friend haley wrote that song and we have legal copyright! and i stress the **legal** part, we got the damn papers signed and everything!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I was with Sophie after Buck went off with the boys, and I'd sent Megan D off to do something so me and Soph could spy. I know, it was rotten, but we had to, we couldn't resist it! Come on, we all know it was her idea… well we were both thinking it, she just said it.

We watched them at the river, and Sophie laughed out loud when Buck through Suzan in the water, I wasn't amused. We maaaay have eves dropped a little, maybe. Okay, we did. You can't blame us, I mean, Sophie wanted to make sure they got together, and I wanted to keep an eye on that Buckminster. I sure as hell didn't trust him as far as I could throw him; Ben once told me it was because I was jealous that Suzan had a crush on him, that was a lie! I was just worried for Suzan is all. She was, and still is, a wonderful friend, and should be treated with respect. So it was my right to be protective. Anyways, we lost track of them after that, and Sophie said she was tired and wanted to go home. I left to go to my hollow after word.

After around an hour or two, the possums came to tell me that they were all at the river but Sophie, Buck, Suzan. I told them I'd find the rest of the gang, and Buck, and bring 'em to the river with me. I figured I'd drop in on the ol' herd's cave, see if they were there, but what I found was Buck holding a sleeping Suzy.

"Hey, what's up?" I half whispered, entering the cave.

He gave me a real sad look, "Sophie, Sophie's gone." he bowed his head.

"Oh my god, she's… dead?" I was sooo hoping that he was lying, or it was a mistake.

Buck nodded, "Suzan came running back in tears, yelling "She's dead, Sophie's dead." after that she fell asleep." he gestured to the unconscious female on his lap, as if I couldn't see. She had her arms around his neck, and her head resting on his shoulder.

"They're all at the river, we should go," Buck was about to get up, but… "I'll carry her if you want." it was more a command than an offer.

"No, she's already in my arms, I got her."

"You sure? It's a long way to the river." I kept on.

"Yeah I'm sure." he got up and started out the cave entrance.

"You know, she never cried in front of any of us before." I said, "She's a tough cookie. And she isn't as "Adventurous" shall we say, when you're not around."

Buck looked all surprised, "Really? She seems so, loosey goosey around me. I know she never cries though, she refused to cry, even when we talked about some really sad stuff." did he really just say 'loosey goosey'?

"Yep." I answered shortly. After that we walked silently to the river. I could sooo see that one scene from twilight in this. Only we were animals, not mythical creatures, but you get the gist.

"Buck!" the boys half yelled.

Buck shushed them and gestured with his head toward Suzan, they understood. Buck laid Suzan down next to Sid, and sat down right next to her.

"What's with the sleepy head?" Sid asked me.

I nodded my head toward Buck and said, "Ask the guy she fell asleep on."

Buck delivered the bad news, and all ya could see was sad faces, and the twins were bawling their eyes out.

(Author: Asia: It's my turn to tell it now!)

I woke up somewhere different than where I'd gone to sleep, at the river, a small fire was burning, and the boys were crying and blowing their noses on each other's tails.

"Dude that's disgusting!" Eddie half yelled at his twin.

Crash sniffed, "I'm sorry dude!"

"Please tell me I was dreaming." I said quietly, sitting up.

"'Fraid not Suzy cue," Buck said, putting an arm around me.

"Well, there is one upside." I leaned in and kissed him once again. "Too bad that's not the only real part." I said, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Ah ha! You two _are_ dating!" from Diego.

"Now we are." I said. "Proud of it too."

"Um, hello? Ray still exists!" Ray said.

I waved at him, "We see you Ray." I almost laughed. "So, how did I get here?" I was still sooo puzzled about that.

"Buck carried you here." Manny explained.

"Yeah, you fell asleep, and Ray came to get us, I didn't wanna wake you up." Buck said.

I sighed, "Well, thanks."

"You guys want to stay here for the night?" Sid suggested.

We all agreed and took our sleeping positions. I prayed tonight, even though there was nobody to pray in unison with me, only Sophie knew our prayer by heart.

"Now I lay me down to sleep. I pray the lord my soul to keep. If I shall die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take. God bless us all and make us good. God bless Buck, Ray, Sid, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Diego, Crash and Eddie, Mama Rose, Zeke, my family with you, and your newest angel, Sophie."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next day was the funeral, the day I'd give my sis back to the lord. I kept the note with me all the while. I was the one to deliver the news to her mother, father, and older brother. They all came to the burial site with me and the herd, where we carried out a human-style funeral.

"Sophie, loved daughter, sister, best friend, wise advise giver. Now god has her back, she is looking down at us, shedding her love on our souls at this very moment. She will always be with us in our hearts, she will always be missed." that was Ray's speech, we had buried her already, and now we were spreading seeds all around her grave. "And now, we will have her best friend come up, and sing, as requested by the-" he stopped, seeing tears escaping Rose's, Sophie's mother, eyes. "Deceased."

I stepped up, and sang "God Blessed The Broken Road" then started on another,

"I was told by Sophie to sing a Sad Song first." I was getting choked-up big time because of the song I was about to sing,

"_You must've been in a place so dark, you couldn't feel the light_

_ Reaching for you through that stony cloud_

_ Now here we are all gathered in our little home town_

_ This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd_

_ Why? That's what I keep asking_

_ Was there anything I could've said or done_

_ Oh I had no clue you were masking a troubled soul_

_ God only knows what went wrong_

_ And Why you would leave the stage in the middle of a song."_

I stopped, tears streaming down my cheeks. Once I finished that one, I started on our favorite happy one.

"Sophie wanted me to sing a happy one, to lift our spirits. She would want us to smile when we gave her back, wouldn't she?" I attempted to smile, but it killed me to even try, so I just cleared my throat and sang,

"_If I show up ten minutes early baby_

_You can bet that you'll be running behind_

_well when it comes to loving' me now baby_

_ I'd have to say you're right on time_

_ And I've never been kissed never been kissed never been kissed like this, no no no_

_ And I've never been touched never been touched_

_ Baby till I felt your touch,_

_ Oh, your love's going to my head so fast_

_ Just like the bubbles in a champagne glass_

_ And now I know what I've been missing _

_ I've never been kissed, like this."_

I only felt like singing the first verse, it was impossible to feel happy in any way shape or form. So I silenced myself, walked over to Buck, and let everyone else say their words about Sophie. Buck said a few words about her, not much, just that she was a great person, and how he wished he could've gotten to know her better. Even Mr. made-of-stone (Diego, for you who didn't already know that) was crying, and Sid left a flower on the grave. The last thing we did was drive a wooden cross with Sophie's name on it into the ground.

Rose and I were the last to leave, I took her to a spot near the pond and made some "Tea" mostly just water flavored with herbs and heated.

"I just can't get it!" Rose confided in me, "Did she tell you anything? Talk to you about it?"

"Not really, but she did tell me first out of anyone, once in a while she'd say how she didn't like her body, and how she wished she looked like me." I felt bad about saying that, so I changed the subject, "Or complain when I force-fed her." I paused, "She hated that I made her eat."

"Well, you are an angel you know that?"

I was so surprised, "How so?" I asked.

"When she was younger, none of the kids liked her, she only had Jared to look out for her."

"That's something we had in common." I interrupted.

"Yes, and you _cared_ enough to force her to eat, you helped her, you were loyal. The best, best-friend either me or my husband could have picked for Sophie. Thank you." my heart swelled. I was almost crying, remembering the good times with Soph, we looked out for each other, shared all our secrets, and stuck up for one another in hard times.

I reached out and gave Rose a long, tight, hug. "Thank you so much," by this time we were both crying, I'd never cried as much as today, ever, in my life. It felt nice to show my feelings, to not have the pain all bottled-up inside.

After the hug, I excused myself and went back to the cave. The fire king had a fire going, and Ellie had peaches asleep already. Manny was off somewhere, and Buck was right there waiting for me, arms wide open, inviting me to go sit with him.

And you better believe I did! I fell into that weasel like he was, well, like he was someone who cared about me, someone aiming to comfort me. And he was, he was someone who cared about me, and wanted to comfort me. I didn't say a word, I just kissed him, hugged him, and sat next to him, feeling warm while holding his hand.

"Hi." Buck said, rubbing the back of my hand softly with his thumb.

"Hi." I said back, resting my head on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked, putting his arm around me and holding me close.

I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes, "Are you goanna stay as long as you promised?" I asked.

"Aye." he said, "I swear on Rudy's tooth."

"Then, yes I'm okay." I answered almost playfully.

"Whoa baby!" from Eddie, I didn't pay him any attention.

"You know something?" I said, I didn't even wait for Buck to answer, "I love you." Buck lifted up my head and kissed me, "Ah, that will never get old!"

The twins laughed, and Sid was all, "Aw!" Ray was all, "Oh brother!", so was Manny. Ellie just smiled, I guess she thought we thought we were the only two in the universe, a wise assumption.

(Author's note)

Asia: Sooo watta ya thinks? ^^ we are nearing end here, sadly

Sid: O.o you're goanna kill us?

Asia: No silly, I'm just running out of space to type, plus after that awesome thing that happens, the story kinda dies… Until that other awesome thing happens! But that's a different story ;)

Buck: Yeah, "that awesome thing" happens in chapter-

Asia: Shhhh! We don't want to _tell_ them, or else they'll just skip to the chapter it happens in and won't read the rest! Yeah that's right, I don't trust you guys! Mwahahahahaha!

Sid: Why the evil laugh? O.O

Asia: Oh, that's not my evil laugh, this is, tehehe tehehe tehehe! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It had been exactly one month since Sophie's death, and since then, I'd been having nightmares. Buck had taken me to Dinotopia to take my mind off of things, and he'd taken me on pterodactyl rides, Rudy prowls, and we'd even played chicken with raptors. He'd obviously let me win, but I guess he was just being sweet.

We were in the ice age now though, and Buck and I were out star-gazing, he was such a romantic. A beautiful night, we could see the northern lights, shooting stars, you name it. Fireflies were all over the place, making the mood even better.

"Suzy." he said, standing up, I stood up as well. "I'd like to ask you something," he got down on one knee and took my hands; my heart soared past the sky, past infinite space. "I know we've only known each other for a short time now, but I just love you so much. I wanted to ask you, if you'd do me the honor of being, my mate."

I smiled so big my face hurt, "I'm surprised someone who knows me as well as you would have to ask!" with that I tackled him and kissed him… over and over and over… "Of coarse I will! I love you so much Buck, so much." I was crying tears of joy.

"I love you too," he gave me his heart-melter smile, and a one-eyed wink. "so much."

(Author's note)

Asia: and the rest is history! ;) The next book will be out pronto! I promise! Swear on Rudy's tooth! Love you all and thank you for reading! Tell your friends! Oh, and I do not own any of the ice age characters, just the ones I made up, Ray, Sophie, Megan D(Who is a real person, so if you try to break the law of copyright, she'll be royally, royally pissed off and come to your house and beat you with a sock full of dimes! Luvs ya lots Megs ^^) Jillian, etc.

P.S. Here's a sneak-peak at the next book!:

"Let me go help him!" I demanded, trying to get away from the bull headed male.

"Are you blooming mad? Suzan, you'll be killed."

"He's my mate, try to stop me and see what happens!" with that I ran through the pouring rain and crashing thunder towards the enormous monster. Fire all around me, just like a nightmare. It all. Went. Black.

Dun Dun Dun! That's all I've got so far, but I shall continue writing! ^^


End file.
